2016 Angie's List Pocono Open - Singles
Main article: 2016 Angie's List Pocono Open This is the first edition of the tournament; after the postponement of the IndyCar race from August 21 to August 22. Pee Saderd won the title, defeating Will Power, 6-4, 6-3 in the final, increasing his winning streak to 16 matches in a row and also increasing his Choot Tee 9 chances. Many had considered Pee Saderd's withdrawal to happen on Thursday due to King Bhumibol's death. Seeds Will Power (Final) Hélio Castroneves (Quarterfinals, withdrew) Tony Kanaan (Second round, retired) Juan Pablo Montoya (Second round) Carlos Muñoz (Second round) Mikhail Aleshin (Second round) Pee Saderd (Champion) Conor Daly (First round) Draw Finals Will Power |RD1-score1-1='7 |RD1-score1-2=4 |RD1-score1-3='6 |RD1-team2 = Volcarona |RD1-score2-1=5 |RD1-score2-2='6 |RD1-score2-3=0 |RD1-seed3=7 |RD1-team3 = 'Pee Saderd |RD1-score3-1='6 |RD1-score3-2='6 |RD1-score3-3= |RD1-team4 = Jack Hawksworth |RD1-score4-1=0 |RD1-score4-2=3 |RD1-score4-3= |RD2-seed1=1 |RD2-team1= Will Power |RD2-score1-1=4 |RD2-score1-2=3 |RD2-score1-3= |RD2-seed2=7 |RD2-team2= 'Pee Saderd |RD2-score2-1='6 |RD2-score2-2='6 |RD2-score2-3= }} Top Half 'W Power |RD1-score01-1='6 |RD1-score01-2='6 |RD1-team02= Froakie |RD1-score02-1=3 |RD1-score02-2=1 |RD1-team03= Haxorus |RD1-score03-1=3 |RD1-score03-2='6 |RD1-score03-3=4 |RD1-team04= 'E Smith |RD1-score04-1='6 |RD1-score04-2=3 |RD1-score04-3='6 |RD1-team05= J Jakes |RD1-score05-1=4r |RD1-team06= 'Chespin |RD1-score06-1=5 |RD1-team07= Garchomp |RD1-score07-1='7 |RD1-score07-2=3 |RD1-score07-3=2 |RD1-seed08=6 |RD1-team08= 'M Aleshin |RD1-score08-1=5 |RD1-score08-2='6 |RD1-score08-3='6 |RD1-seed09=8 |RD1-team09= C Daly |RD1-score09-1=5 |RD1-score09-2=1 |RD1-team10= 'Volcarona |RD1-score10-1='7 |RD1-score10-2='6 |RD1-seed11=WC |RD1-team11= 'L Vito |RD1-score11-1=5 |RD1-team12= Charizard |RD1-score12-1=3r |RD1-team13= 'D Lachey |RD1-score13-1='6 |RD1-score13-2='6 |RD1-team14= Raikou |RD1-score14-1=2 |RD1-score14-2=3 |RD1-team15= L Birkhead |RD1-score15-1='6 |RD1-score15-2=3 |RD1-score15-3=63 |RD1-seed16=4 |RD1-team16= 'JP Montoya |RD1-score16-1=4 |RD1-score16-2='6 |RD1-score16-3='77 |RD2-seed01=1 |RD2-team01= 'W Power |RD2-score01-1='6 |RD2-score01-2='6 |RD2-score01-3= |RD2-team02= E Smith |RD2-score02-1=1 |RD2-score02-2=3 |RD2-score02-3= |RD2-team03= 'Chespin |RD2-score03-1='7 |RD2-score03-2='6 |RD2-score03-3= |RD2-seed04=6 |RD2-team04= M Aleshin |RD2-score04-1=5 |RD2-score04-2=1 |RD2-score04-3= |RD2-team05= 'Volcarona |RD2-seed06=WC |RD2-team06= L Vito |RD2-score06-1=w/o |RD2-team07= 'D Lachey |RD2-score07-1='6 |RD2-score07-2=3 |RD2-score07-3='7 |RD2-seed08=4 |RD2-team08= JP Montoya |RD2-score08-1=4 |RD2-score08-2='6 |RD2-score08-3=5 |RD3-seed01=1 |RD3-team01= 'W Power |RD3-score01-1='6 |RD3-score01-2='6 |RD3-score01-3= |RD3-team02= Chespin |RD3-score02-1=1 |RD3-score02-2=1 |RD3-score02-3= |RD3-team03= 'Volcarona |RD3-score03-1=5 |RD3-score03-2= |RD3-score03-3= |RD3-team04= D Lachey |RD3-score04-1=1r |RD3-score04-2= |RD3-score04-3= |RD4-seed01=1 |RD4-team01= 'W Power |RD4-score01-1='7 |RD4-score01-2=4 |RD4-score01-3='6 |RD4-seed02= |RD4-team02= Volcarona |RD4-score02-1=5 |RD4-score02-2='6 |RD4-score02-3=0 |}} Bottom Half 'P Saderd |RD1-score01-1='6 |RD1-score01-2='6 |RD1-score01-3= |RD1-team02= Snorunt |RD1-score02-1=0 |RD1-score02-2=0 |RD1-score02-3= |RD1-team03= Mario |RD1-score03-1=4 |RD1-score03-2='7 |RD1-score03-3=5 |RD1-team04= 'Zoroark |RD1-score04-1='6 |RD1-score04-2=5 |RD1-score04-3='7 |RD1-team05= 'Salamence |RD1-score05-1='6 |RD1-score05-2='6 |RD1-seed06=WC |RD1-team06= M Aln |RD1-score06-1=4 |RD1-score06-2=1 |RD1-team07= Diggersby |RD1-score07-1=3 |RD1-score07-2=3 |RD1-seed08=3 |RD1-team08= 'T Kanaan |RD1-score08-1='6 |RD1-score08-2='6 |RD1-seed09=5 |RD1-team09= 'C Muñoz |RD1-score09-1='7 |RD1-score09-2='6 |RD1-team10= Noivern |RD1-score10-1=5 |RD1-score10-2=4 |RD1-team11= M Ballas |RD1-score11-1=3r |RD1-team12= 'J Hawksworth |RD1-score12-1=4 |RD1-team13= E Cundal |RD1-score13-1=4 |RD1-score13-2='6 |RD1-score13-3=1 |RD1-team14= 'Lugia |RD1-score14-1='6 |RD1-score14-2=4 |RD1-score14-3='6 |RD1-team15= E Plushenko |RD1-score15-1=1 |RD1-score15-2=1 |RD1-seed16=2 |RD1-team16= 'H Castroneves |RD1-score16-1='6 |RD1-score16-2='6 |RD2-seed01=7 |RD2-team01= 'P Saderd |RD2-score01-1='6 |RD2-score01-2='6 |RD2-score01-3= |RD2-team02= Zoroark |RD2-score02-1=0 |RD2-score02-2=1 |RD2-score02-3= |RD2-team03= 'Salamence |RD2-score03-1='6 |RD2-score03-2=5 |RD2-score03-3= |RD2-seed04=3 |RD2-team04= T Kanaan |RD2-score04-1=4 |RD2-score04-2=0r |RD2-score04-3= |RD2-seed05=5 |RD2-team05= C Muñoz |RD2-score05-1='7 |RD2-score05-2=4 |RD2-score05-3=4 |RD2-team06= 'J Hawksworth |RD2-score06-1=5 |RD2-score06-2='6 |RD2-score06-3='6 |RD2-team07= Lugia |RD2-score07-1='6 |RD2-score07-2=5 |RD2-score07-3=1 |RD2-seed08=2 |RD2-team08= 'H Castroneves |RD2-score08-1=4 |RD2-score08-2='7 |RD2-score08-3='6 |RD3-seed01=7 |RD3-team01= 'P Saderd |RD3-score01-1=5 |RD3-score01-2='6 |RD3-score01-3='7 |RD3-seed02= |RD3-team02= Salamence |RD3-score02-1='7 |RD3-score02-2=4 |RD3-score02-3=5 |RD3-seed03= |RD3-team03= 'J Hawksworth |RD3-score03-1= |RD3-score03-2= |RD3-score03-3= |RD3-seed04=2 |RD3-team04= H Castroneves |RD3-score04-1=w/o |RD3-score04-2= |RD3-score04-3= |RD4-seed01=7 |RD4-team01= 'P Saderd |RD4-score01-1='6 |RD4-score01-2='6 |RD4-score01-3= |RD4-seed02= |RD4-team02= J Hawksworth |RD4-score02-1=0 |RD4-score02-2=3 |RD4-score02-3= |}} References Category:2016 BATC World Tour Category:2016 in tennis Category:2016 in the United States Category:2016 in sports